The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector.
In the design of optical fiber connectors it is necessary for the mating connector elements to mate with the fibers in the two elements accurately aligned one with the other to minimize light transmission losses. An object of this invention is to provide a connector in which low loss mating is achieved. Prior art references which may be considered pertinent to the invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,625; 3,963,323; 3,984,174; 4,047,797; 4,088,390 and 4,184,742.